Cut me till I die
by andrewrox
Summary: Andrew has suffered her whole life, with bullying, abusive parents even the death of her sister and birth mother. Thats until she meets the mysterious black and red hedgehog hog...


OK my siter wrote this but I posted it here please Reveiw oh yeah

I don't own the story Silviea dose my name is Skylar how you likes so um

Andrew:just let them read the dang story woman

me:ok,ok

Kasiddy:Reveiw people

Shadow:Sutup people let them read it!

all of us except shadow:Bye-bye

Shadow belongs to SEGAAAA

I cut it, I cut my wrist the blood flowed out quickly only a little bit though since I only cut it a little bit. I am how you I guess describe as emo, My reasons for being emotionally is sick is that I was tormented and teased by class mates about having bruises my parents beat me causing these bruises they called me names so horrible I would hide somewhere until they left me alone they made my only friend move out of the house his name is Nick, my older brother he is four years older than me. I know you may say it's not a good thing to cut yourself but it keeps me stable from breaking down and crying in front of people. I love the pain I get from the knife after I am done cutting. The cutting isn't bad it's not too big not to small not to deep just enough to feel the pain and bleed. At least I don't do it by myself I have a cousin name Kasiddy, we are both twelve in seventh grade at Miami middle school the only difference between us is she is a wolf and I am a fox.

*4 years later*

Why do we have to register for collage now I asked my aunt Shelly, she is Kasiddy's mom. Kasiddy's mom gained custody of me after a years of fighting for me in court so until I move out and go to college I am in the zoo they call high school living with my cousins Cydeny and Kasiddy also with my aunt too. We just need to this is a hard school to get into and I want you Kasi and Cyd to go to a school close to home She said with a as a matter of look. Oh well I sighed at least I'm smart enough to get into college I was sure as many times as I've been whacked on the head I should be dumb as bloody hell … I sighed again Geez Andy stop being a whiney prick said Kasi. Yes, yes I know Andy is a boy name but I love my name I guess it gives me purpose. You're the prick you stupid bitch I joked. Ha ha ha very funny you too, now shut up you two so we can register. Exclaimed an annoyed Cydeny. We both stuck our tongues out her; you're so mature she said sarcastically. You'll live I said well Kasi continued to fight with her sister. I started to think about what college would be like, would it be like high school or middle school and or elementary school my guess a mixed thing or none of the above. Then again there is bound to be exiciment when the two most famous people in the world are there Shadow and Shila the Hedgehogs the two most known siblings in the world. Well, at least school will be sort of interesting….

*chapter 2*

OK so maybe it won't be that interesting I mean it's school all you do all day is sit in a chair and stare at the wall who even invented school it's so dumb , I hate it so much Kasiddy is going to try to get some bombs from G.U.N or from Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow and his little sister are the most famous siblings on the planet, the school I am registering for is the collage Shadow goes to college Shila goes to my high school she is a couple years ahead of me when I am a senior she will be at least a 2nd year at college. Kasiddy poked me in my side causing me to come out of my thoughts " Mom finish registering us, she said it's time to run some errands and if we behave we can look at cars for when we get out licenses" Kasiddy said slightly excited she only gets like that when it comes to looking at cars and blowing up stuff,. When we were walking outside I saw paparazzi crowding someone, I stopped to get a better look I climb on someone's car ,sure enough when I got to the roof of the car they were gone so I sat on the top of the and listened to Kasiddy and her mom yell at me. I ignored them at stared at the car I was sitting on it was a new -shiny- mustang it was black and red "Hey, kid can you get off my car" someone said practically a male voice I look down and saw a tall, muscular, black, and crimson hedgehog. I jumped down and walked away because I was tired of being yelled at by them. After that Kasi was mad because of my little 'stunt' her mom said no cars…oh wah, so know she is giving me the silent treatment I'll live I skipped dinner so did Kasiddy so she could continue to glare at me longer…I didn't want to have to look at her any longer so I looked at my scared bandaged bloodied wrists.

-_**FLASHBACK-**_

_-SLAP, the loud crack came from my face when my father's hand came into contact with my face shut my eyes tight thinking not to cry or it would be harder this time and with a more painful object than a hand. I walked to my room head down with hot tears running down my bruised red, black and blue cheeks that were still swelled from the last time I was hit, slapped, ect. , I winced as I sat downed on the counter in my bathroom trying to reach the first aid kit. But, instead of reaching it and getting my cuts and bruises patched I fell off the counter and hit my head on the edge of the it gashing open my skin causing it to start bleeding, I got up and walked holding on to things because I was dizzy and couldn't hardly walk next thing I now I am having a oxygen mask shoved onto my face and hear people screaming things like "SHE HAS A FAINT PULSE, GET THE MASK ON HER NOW!" and "Andrew don't worry honey you'll be alright" I recognized that voice it was my mom's I grab the mask off my face roughly yelling "GET HER AWAY FROM ME PLEASE! GET HER AWAY!" a ambulance person put the mask on my face gently this time whispering to me comforting words I realized this was my cousin Travis he worked here because he really want to work in the medical felid so this is where he is now, I look up at him tiredly he had tears in the brim of his eyes and with that I passed out from __exhaustion.-_

I looked at the clock to see it was just barely one a.m. so I decided to sleep I turned to Kasiddy taking note she was asleep so I quietly slipped off my shoes and socks and turned off my lamp instantly falling asleep

*next day*

My alarm woke me up at the usual time which was about 6:20 am for school I got up and got dressed shaking Kasiddy to wake her up but instead of waking up she thumped my in the face so I whacked her upside the head and ran with her chasing me around the house yelling out cuss words the whole time till her dad told us to shut up and go back to bed we had a snow day. "Oh" Kasiddy and I said stupidly walking back to bed instead of sleeping we talked till about 8:30 and then went outside and rolled down a hill for about 5 and ½ hours until it was time for lunch. Ok so instead of telling you my lunch I will just skip to the next Moring school which was in my opinion was the stupidest thing ever first we had advisory together than Langue arts then math then I had reading lunch PE Art science and social science and that's it then we went home to do homework, eat dinner take a shower or bath watch TV and go to bed oh wee. "Good night world" I said falling asleep.

*the weekend again*

I went to the store alone because Kasi was being lazy and her mom was sick and her dad well was at work like always. I looked down at the list in my hand:

1. Eggs

2. Milk

3. Pop tarts

4.

5. Apples

6. Soup?

7. Cheese

8. Whatever I want

I started humming the lyrics to Raise your glass by P!NK looking at the endless shelves in Wal-Mart I hate this store it's too crowded, to many people. I walked into the isle for milk thank God there was only me and a 2 other people in here I stared at the list again I had to get skim milk this time instead f 2% with I usually get but apparently it had too much fat! Grr, Kasiddy's mom is kind of paranoid about that stuff like the food pyramid like eating fruits and veggies and not having to much fast food I can't eat a lot of foods with grease because I either get a fever or I puke or Mexican food it makes me sick sadly I love foreign food so that really sucks but my favorite foods are Ty food and Japanese food. Okay I know I need to quit rambling about food and get the damn milk. I grabbed the milk and left to get eggs on the next isle after I got the I got all the rest of my things for whatever I want I got ice-cream. As I was walk out the door some idiots were in the parking lot messing with my Aunts car no I can't drive but I can I drive well enough and I didn't feel like walking all the way home so I took the friggin car, "What were they doing?" I asked myself. I looked at them OH MY GOD THEY WERE STRPING THE CAR AND SPARE PAINTING IT! I ran to the car drop the bags and upper cutted one them right in the jaw "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I yelled glass breaking loud making people cover there children's ears and their own. I saw two guys turn around and stare well I yelled at the dumbasses STRIPING 'my' CAR! One them came over and grab my fist before I could get any more damage done to his face. I growled "." he said harshly to them, "Are you calm?" he asked. I looked up and stared, I was stunned it was Shadow the Hedgehog he helped me! "Are you calm." He said in a statement this time. "Oh, uh….yeah" I stuttered. He just smirked at me and dropped my hand we stared at each other he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes he may have been trouble but he was too hot to resist."So, what's your name sweets?"Shadow asked. "Andrew." I said shortly looking down playing with my thumbs nervously, "I have seen you some where before…OH YEAH you were that kid sitting on top of my car!" he exclaimed. "I am not a kid! And yes that was me." I said blushing a little. He looked at me"Your cute when you blush" he chuckled. "Shut-up" I yelled frustrated and embarrassed. He chuckled and walked away back to his friend; I just stared at his back scoffing at his back. After I fixed my car and took it to the car wash I went home to take a nap I was tired…OH CRAP I FORGOT MY BAGS! I decide it would take too much time to start the car so I ran out the door and slammed it shut. OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! I was in so much trouble but when I got to the store guess what they were gone and instead of the bags there was a note that said to call Shadow when I found this

Andrew,

Smooth move call me when you find this

-Shadow

921-3485 p.s. The ice cream was good ;)

I crumpled this in my hand great I had to go to his house and get grounded for some guy picking up my bags of food! This was just lovely I am sooo in trouble it's not even funny Kasiddy is just going to be grounded for letting me go by myself, latterly every time I get in trouble she does every time I get a phone she does everything we do together we were almost born on the same day. Time to face the music…..

I turned on my iPod and put my head phones in instantly play Hero by Skillet. What, you really think I am going to get myself grounded no damn way! I kept staring at the note wondering whether I should call him or not. I sighed turned off my iPod and started to dial on my cell phone looking at his number "Sup!" he answered. "Uh…Cello, Govnah. Dis the Presie calling annoy you till thou dieith." I said in a fake cheesy British act cent. "Ha! Yeah right! You're just that kid I stole the ice-cream from!" he exclaimed with humor. "Oh yeah! Ha-ha its sooo funny just set the stuff on your drive-way I will just grab it from there." I said serious as ever but the joking tone in my voice was still visible. "Nuh, I don't think I will just come get'em now." he said then hanging up. I started walking in a random direction because I of course being as stupid as ever I didn't know where in the bloody hell his house was!

After I found out where's his house was I started walking to it I got grounded for lying about getting groceries and for forgetting them. I started to walk up to his driveway and I stopped in the middle and took a gasp of air I really had a stressful day I was going to take my mind off the day by….cutting my wrists it is so worth it I don't care what other people think it's my chose what I do to my body and no one else's. "Yo, kid are you just goanna stare at my garage all night or you going to come get these."Shadow said holding up several bags of food and liquids. NO! not those type of liquids you idiots Ha-ha sorry had to say that for no random reason. I walked up grab the bags and started to walk away "Aren't you going to thank me or something sweets." he said with a smirk. I stopped turned around jaw clenched "Good-bye. Good. Riddance. Hedgehog. " I said frustrated. "Well" he scoffed walking back to his house.

*a few hours when everyone else is asleep-

I looked in the hallway making sure not to wake up snow ball or jack-o after I made sure they were asleep I tip toed to the bathroom and took out a knife I snuck from the kitchen it gleamed off the moonlight , I smiled eyes half way closed turned my wrist and slid it across my skin it cut like smooth silk cut when scissors snip through it. The pain felt good you know when you pinch your finger in a door you suck on it to ease the pain while the pain I feel is too much to bare so pinch my finger won't wake me up from my black nightmare of shattered dreams. Looking down At my wrist I realized my hand felt left out so I quickly dragged the knife across my palm watching the cut cry crimson tears. I smiled again closed my eyes dropping the knife with a clatter falling to the ground with my sliver stress taker I fell into a deep sleep going into a world of darkness memories of painful suffering broken bones bloody bruised skin… my own personal hell on earth.

W-why is it so co-cold s-so dark? Where is everyone?


End file.
